Zak
Zak is a very strange alien-obsessed teenager who thinks that the rabbids are evil and a recurring character of the Rabbids Invasion. He thinks the rabbids are a threat and wants to get rid of them, but he isn't really good at it. Appearance He wears glasses. Personality Zak is a somewhat geeky teenager who has a paranoid obsession with the Rabbids who he delusional believes are aliens plotting to take over the Earth. He somewhat oblivious to the Rabbids stupidity due to his paranoia and conspiracy theories. However despite his flaws, he is a good person at heart and only wishes to protect himself, his loved ones, and the rest of humanity from what he views as a serious threat, as shown when he tried to protect his "mother" when he thought she had been turned into a Rabbid. In Love-Struck Rabbid, he is shown to be socially awkward and has a crush on his next-door-neighbor, Zoe. Appearances In Rabbid Invaders he thinks the Rabbids are taking over the world, so he attempts to spread the word, but when that fails he attempts to record them for proof in order for them to be taken away. Thankfully the rabbids manage to get away from him. He then vows to expose them one day. In Mother Rabbid, he thinks his mom got turned into a Rabbid when actually a Rabbid has swallowed a walkie talkie, so he tries to fix it but refuses to let him leave until the point of this problem turning out to be a kidnapping, the rabbids quickly chase him in his car until he goes off the speed limit and causes the car to crash. The rabbid then returns home while officer Garret returns Zak to his angry mother. In An Intruder Among the Rabbids he tries to disguise himself as a Rabbid in order to stop them in their “domination” plans. But this ends up backfiring In Buddy Rabbids, a Rabbid befriends his toy robot. To which he once again concludes a weird conspiracy theory. In Love-Struck Rabbid, He tries to get rid of the rabbids (while one falls in love with him). Both for the purpose of the “safety” of the Earth, and for the sake of stopping them from getting bad attention to his crush Zoe. In the end Zak get's to hang out with Zoe. Which might mean that he finally calmed down about the rabbids. But this doesn't mean that the rabbid who fell in love with him is over it. In Rabbid Test Pilot he is the main protagonist. He finally decides to leave the entire conspiracy theories to rest and do something else, like playing with his cat Oscar. However this changes when the Scientist Rabbid steals his cat. In Glow Rabbid, Zak kidnaps the Rabbid so he can analyze his DNA so he can "save" the world. However, it backfires when he tries to analyze him, the Rabbid's self glowing ability causes his radio to make music rather than electricity. It then causes Zak's entire house to glow. He tries to grab the Rabbid, but misses and allows the Rabbid to escape. In Rabbid Amnesia Zak wakes up in the desert with amnesia and uses a video he made to help retrace his steps. In Rabbid Heatwave Part 1, In Rabbid Heatwave Part 2, Trivia *Zak's beliefs about the Rabbids can be seen as a tongue-in-cheek reference to the plot Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 when the Rabbids literally invaded the Earth. **It can also be seen as ironic as the Rabbids are depicted as antagonistic alien invaders in the video games, yet are treated as the somewhat benign inhabitants of Earth (and possibly the Moon) in the TV series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans